


Stargazing

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Jim spends so much time with his damn telescope, and Bones is not jealous.





	Stargazing

"What’s that?" Bones eyed the device with suspicion. Of course he knew exactly what it was; he wanted to know what it had that he didn’t. Why Jim spent so long with it.

“Huh? What? Oh…” Jim came out of his apparent trace like state and finally noted his boyfriends presence. “Just Mercury,” he smiled before detailing the movements of the planet in that part of the world in that season.

Throughout his explanation Jim spoke with passion and enthusiasm. He hurt him to see his boyfriend didn’t share that with him as Bones simply rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his study books.

Jim should have been studying too. He was, in a way. He was studying the stars. It was a keen interest of his and looked forward to the day he’d be among them.

Bones was upset that Jim’s stargazing took up more of his time than anything else. The telescope he’d originally brought Jim now saw more of him than he did. He wouldn’t say he was jealous but he would mutter passing remarks at the telescope if the two of them where ever left together.

Bones sighed heavily and made a noise of studying. Showing his discontent for Jim’s behaviour and that thing. He looked at Jim. Really looked. Saw the intensity in his eyes, his tongue sticking out to the side of his mouth, deep in concentration and enjoyment. Jim paid little attention to Bones’ movement and Bones wondered if Jim would even notice if he left.

Sighing once more Bones returned to a heavy text book. He laid back on the bed and held the book at an angle to block his view of Jim and his mistress.

The text wasn’t going in. Bones found it difficult to study. He wanted the same relationship with his medical text as Jim had with his telescope but Bones’ passion was running dry and he knew it was because he couldn’t take his mind of Jim. He shouldn’t be jealous of something that made his boyfriend happy.

Technically he told himself he’d made Jim happy. He’d been the one who introduced the two of them in the first place. Because his boyfriend’s love for the stars back then was manageable. The telescope had given him the biggest hug from Jim. The biggest, wettest kiss. And a lot more besides. Bones smiled remembering. Really it was Bones that had made Jim happy. Every time Jim was at his telescope smiling it was because Bones had brought it. Bones had put it there. Bones had put the smile of Jim Kirk’s face.

Bones was so lost in the loop hole he’d worked out, he don’t felt the soft pressure of knees on the bed beside his body. He lowered his book with a more contented sigh, and looked towards the window.

Panic raised in him as the picture had changed. Jim wasn’t there. Jim wasn’t stargazing. He struggled a bit for breathe and turned his head away. It was there that he caught sight of Jim smiling up above him. Two hands came down with a soft thud beside his head.

All too quickly the fear was replaced with love, lust and maybe some confusion. The text book was replaced with the warmth of Jim’s body and as it crashed on to the floor Jim crashed his lips into Bones’ still wobbling ones.

Bones was trying to form questions when Jim’s lip caught him unawares. He kissed back with as much passion as Jim gave that damned device and was rewarded with a soft moan from his lover. It deepened the kiss and Bones was soon taking back every word he said about the telescope.

Jim pulled back, all the way back up until he was sat in Bones’ lap almost. He smiled down at Bones.

“You… You were…” Bones pointed to the telescope has a way of explanation.

“And now I’m here,” Jim confirmed with a grin. “Very perceptive of you, doctor. Is that what they teach you-?”

“Why?” Bones found himself as surprise as Jim was.

They both looked at his other with questioning yet shocked faces.

Bones fumbled when Jim didn’t answer. “Em, I mean you were… Em… And… You were stargazing and Iknowhowmuchyoulikeitand…”

“Bones, Bones, Bones,” Jim chuckled. “I still am stargazing,” Jim’s smile seemed brighter.

“How?” Bones questioned sitting up to try and see around Jim. "How are you doing that?"

Again Jim chuckled, “No silly.” He pushed back against Bones forcing the two of them to lie back. He started into Bones’ eyes and repeated, “I still am.”

Bones could feel a blush rising in him. He couldn’t help it. Jim always found a way to break through his aromatic front and it both thrilled and scared him half to death.

"Oh you," he smiled in a mock female flirtatious tone. And even added the school girl laugh.

Jim chuckled once again and kissed him deeply. A kiss that held promise. Jim would tell Bones he’d planned on making up for all that lost time. All the time he’d spent with his eyes on the skies, when all the time he had a real star under his nose, but Bones was sucking on his lips like he was his life blood so Jim decided to let his hands do the talking.

A stoke up the side of Bones’ ribs would show Bones how much he really meant to Jim. A tug on the hem of Bones’ shirt would show Bones how sorry Jim is that he ignored him. Skin on skin would hold promise of a longer night for the two of him. A tug of his belt would show Bones how much Jim missed him, how much Bones wanted him. How much Jim was sorry if Bones ever felt like Jim had taken him for granted.

Bones moaned and groaned his understanding. He was so ready for Jim to bestow on him all attention he felt he deserved.


End file.
